Eddie O'Connor
Eddie O'Connor is the main protagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday. He was born in Bethnal Green, east London and is now a professional boxer. He has been working for Danny West since he was 7 years old and Danny became his boxing coach. Eddie would often hang out at Danny's gym, Shoreditch Boys, and Eddie would keep training to become a better boxer. He was good friends with Sleeves, Errol and John, who he had met through Danny. Eddie was asked by Danny to be a part of the Skobel bank robbery in which they would steal credit card codes and an icon belonging to the bank's owner, Viktor Skobel. Eddie along with Errol, John and Arthur, a safe cracker hired by Danny, were to help him out. Danny had also hired a 19 year old girl called Sam Thompson, who was a computer hacker and would help in the Skobel bank robbery by stealing the credit card codes. Eddie immediately took a dislike to her because of her age and was angry with Danny because he knew they were all a bunch of nobodies. When things went wrong at the bank, Eddie and Arthur were captured by Alexei and Alexei tortured Arthur for information. Arthur was then killed and Eddie became Alexei's new torture victim. However, Alexei's men had found where John was hiding so they left Eddie along. Sam and Errol came to rescue Eddie but Errol was caught by the Skobel gang and was killed. Eddie and Sam managed to escape and went looking for John and the icon. By the time they arrived, John had been killed and Alexei had already left. Eddie then found the icon down in the cellar and went with Sam back to the boxing gym to get Danny. When they arrived, police officers were everywhere and Sam had to sneak inside to find out what was going on. When Sam made it inside she found both Danny and Sleeves had been killed. She returned and told Eddie what had happened. Eddie went insane, beating a door with his bare kunckles and asked Sam who was responsible. At the time they believed Jimmer Collins and his gang had killed Danny. Eddie swore to get revenge for Danny and would kill whoever had been responsible. First Decision Sam however wanted to get her laptop back, which had been left behind by Eddie in the bank. Eddie refused to take her as Sam continued to plead with him to take her back. Eddie then has a choice to make which will effect the outcome of the game. He could either take Sam or not take her. If Eddie takes Sam to the bank, then he has to kill a load of Russian's on the first floor of the bank and escort Sam to the elevator. Sam then thanks Eddie and goes looking for her laptop. If he doesn't take her and gets out of the car instead, Sam drives to the bank herself in order to get her laptop back. Looking for the Killer After Eddie has done whatever option he chooses, he then goes in search of a man named Hector, who Danny had once met with. Hector works for Jimmer Collins and Eddie knew that he would know the whereabouts of Jimmer. Eddie tracked Hector down and found out Jimmer was at the printing works in Shoreditch. Eddie then went after Jimmer Collins, but when he arrived at the printing works, he found that the Skobel gang were already there, as they were looking for Jimmer as well. Eddie broke in and killed many Russian's and members of the Collins crew and then found out where Jimmer was hiding. However, when he got there, Alexei and Yuri had beaten him to it and were already questioning him. Eddie remained hidden and ended up witnessing Jimmer's murder at the hands of Alexei and Yuri. While Jimmer was being questioned under torture, Jimmer unintentionally revealed to Eddie that Viktor Skobel had been the one who had shot and killed Danny at the gymnasium. After this, Eddie realised that he had been chasing down the wrong man, and that Viktor Skobel, the man with the tattoo, was in fact the real person responsible for Danny's murder. Eddie then followed Yuri back to a warehouse where Viktor was making an arms deal with Jamahl, the leader of the Yardies. Eddie saw Viktor had a tattoo and attempted to kill him, but he was stopped by one of Viktor's gang members called Nadya Prushnatova. Viktor took back the icon and then prepared to kill Eddie, but he was interrupted by arrival of Mitch and his team. Viktor and Nadya ran off and Eddie fought with Yuri and killed him. Second Decision Jackie Philips, a journalist who had been kidnapped earlier on by Viktor Skobel's men for leaking information about them, had been taken hostage by Viktor and was present when Eddie had attemped to kill him. Mitch and his team had been looking for her, and they had tracked her down to this same warehouse. When the police arrived and all hell had broke loose, a forklift truck had crashed into one of of the pillars causing Jackie to lose ballance and fall off. She was holding onto the surface with her hands, and if she let go, she would fall to her death. Eddie could either choose to save her or not save her. If Eddie saved her, Eddie would grab her hands and pull her up to safety on the platform. If he didn't save her, she would fall to her death below. Mitch would witness whatever option Eddie chose. Chasing Viktor Whatever option Eddie chooses, he continued to chase after Viktor through the warehouse, killing both armed police officer's, Russian's and Yardies. Viktor and Nadya then escaped the warehouse and got into a lorry and drove off heading back to Viktor's mansion. Eddie chased after them and shot at members of the Skobel gang who attemped to stop him. When they arrived back at the mansion, Eddie killed more members of the gang and then killed Nadya on one of the rooftops. Viktor however continued to escape and made a phone call to Alexei begging for help. Alexei told him to lead Eddie to the boat and then he would deal with him. Viktor drove over to the boat and Eddie chased after him, with Mitch chasing after Eddie as well. Eddie jumped onto the boat from one of the bridges along the River Thames and then killed more members of the gang and eventually killed Alexei by knocking him off the end of the boat into the river, letting him drown to his death. 'Finale' In the final mission of the game, The Fall of an Icon, there are multiple endings and events that can occur, based on decisions made by Eddie throughout the game. 'Outcome (Helped Sam)' If Eddie helped Sam, she will come to Eddie's rescue and mess up the boat controls. Eddie and Viktor will then fight on the boat and it will lose control and crash. Sam then wakes Eddie up, gives him a gun, and the two of them then chase after Viktor. Eddie will then kill Viktor and escape, and Sam will be seen in the end cutscene with a towel rapped around her, meaning she survived the game. 'Outcome (Left Sam)' However, if Eddie did not help Sam, she will be taken hostage by Viktor. because she was captured at the bank by Alexei. Viktor drops a beaten Sam to the floor and then tries to kill Eddie. Eddie attacks Viktor and the harpoon gun being held by Viktor will be fired at the boat driver killing him and causing the boat to lose control. Eddie and Viktor will then fight each other and the boat will crash. Eddie then wakes up and chases after Viktor who still has Sam hostage. Viktor will then kill Sam by throwing her off the top of a railing and letting her fall to her death below. Eddie will then kill Viktor and look down below at Sam's dead body feeling regret for not helping her. Eddie then escapes and Sam will not appear in the end cutscene, meaning she has not survived the game. 'Outcome (Helped Jackie)' If Eddie helped Jackie and pulled her up to safety, then Mitch will decide to help Eddie in the final mission. When Eddie chases after Viktor, Mitch confronts him and will help Eddie when Eddie tells him that he isn't the one Mitch is after. Mitch agrees and the two of them team up to kill Viktor. Once Viktor is killed, Mitch takes Eddie's gun and agrees to let him because he did not let Jackie die. Mitch then leaves and is seen in the end cutscene walking around the area with other police officer's around him, meaning he survived the game. 'Outcome (Left Jackie)' However, if Eddie let Jackie fall to her death, then Mitch will decide to stop Eddie in the final mission, because he considers what he did as murder. Mitch will attempt to stop Eddie and Eddie will have to kill Mitch in order to get to Viktor. When Eddie kills Viktor, Mitch's team arrives on the scene and finds Mitch dead outside. Eddie then escapes and Mitch will not be seen in the end cutscene, meaning he has not survived the game. Aftermath Whatever happens after the mission, in all of the outcomes Eddie survives and manages to escape. It is unknown what happened to him after this. He is still a wanted man from earlier on in the game and would have presumably therefore left London, like Mark Hammond, Yasmin and Alex may have done at the end of the first game. Seen as all of Eddie's friends are deceased by the end of the game, there is nothing more for him in London, so it's highly likely that he did in fact start a new life elsewhere. Mission Appearances *The Latvian Cowboy (picture) *Monday *The Rescue *Cons And Icons *Wake Of The Shoreditch Massacre *Return To The Scene Of The Crime *Trespass *This Geezer Hector *Jimmer Collins *Your Man With The Tattoo *The Vor *Beginning Of The End *The Fall Of An Icon Category:The Getaway Black Monday Characters Category:Protagonists